


The Marriage Pact

by potter_demigoddess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gendrya - Freeform, GendryxArya - Freeform, Modern AU, Smutty, all cake uses are valid, inappropriate use of cake, marriage pact, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_demigoddess/pseuds/potter_demigoddess
Summary: Arya and Gendry make a pact, if, in 7 years they don’t have a partner, they’ll get together. They never thought they’d actually do it, because each one thinks the other is perfect and must be able to find someone great. Little did they know they were each other’s someone great. It just took them 7 years to figure out that they were perfect for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a short one shot but turned into 4,000 words. I don't know you guys I just have zero self control over these to beautiful idiots.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think, or popover and say hi on [Tumblr.](https://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)

***

# 7 years ago

*** 

“Tell me what happened” Arya said, gliding through the open doorway, forgoing a greeting to a sad looking Gendry.

“Hello to you too” he replied, she just rolled her eyes at him, he closing the door behind her and following her to his living room, watching her as she dramatically flung herself onto the couch, laying down and taking up most of the space as she lay on her back.

Gendry went to where her head was, poking her forehead. She immediately lifted it, he sat down and she laid her head on his thigh. “Are you gonna sit there like a puppy all night or actually tell me what went down.” 

Gendry sighed, “Let’s see, we went out to dinner, and before we even ordered food, she said she couldn’t do ‘this’ anymore and that I don’t put her first enough. She said she didn’t see us going anywhere and there was no point in staying together.” 

“Harsh” Arya said, with sympathy. 

“I wouldn’t mind as much but you know I’m crawling towards thirty and I don’t think I’ve ever had a relationship last more than 3 weeks.” He said “I don’t want to be sappy or anything I just always wanted a family of my own you know.” 

“Yeah I get that.” She said, looking up at him from where her head lay.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re my family but I just wanted…I don’t know more” he said shyly.

“Don’t worry you dummy,” she smiled “I’m not offended.” 

His hand snaked over her head, into her hair, “just making sure.” He smiled back, He and Arya have always been close, some women thought, too close and he would never tell her but it has been the cause of more than one his breakups over the years. She’s his best and closest friend, she’s always come first for him.

“I have a really silly idea,”Ayra paused, waiting for his approval to go on, he nodded and she continued “what if, by the time you’re 35- that’s in 7 years by the way- you don’t find anyone, we’ll be together.” She said. 

He paused, “like a marriage pact?” 

“Yeah exactly! I’d be your family, and my family would stop hounding me to get married and all that jazz. It’s a win-win situation. Because you know we get along and it would actually be kinda perfect.” 

“But Arya, you’d only be 30, are you sure you’d want to do that? What if your perfect guy is out there, waiting for you.” he replied hesitantly. 

Arya rolled her eyes, “I haven’t been with anyone in forever anyway, most guys annoy me, you’re one of six that don’t and the rest of them don’t count because they’re family members.” She sat up, “we could do this, 7 years, if neither of us are with anyone then we get together, deal?” 

“You know I love you forever, so, if you’re sure… Deal.” Gendry said, stretching his hand out to shake hers. 

They shook on it, The Deal struck.

***

# 3 years ago

*** 

Arya sank into the booth across from Gendry at their favourite diner, “I dumped him.” She stated. 

“Finally.” Gendry said closing his eyes in relief.

Arya laughed, “I know, why did I start seeing Ned to begin with?”

“I don’t know, I told you he was boring, you didn’t listen, as usual.” Gendry replied. 

“Agh, next time remind me to listen to you then.” She said smirking.

“You’ll do as I say when hell freezes over darling.” Gendry said smartly. 

“You’re right, and don’t call me darling,” she said giving him a dark look. 

“As you wish, M’lady,” he said teasing her, and pushing the milkshake he got for them to share towards her. It was her favourite flavour, salted caramel. She never ordered them herself but always drank half of his, so he always got them extra-large so they could share. 

She took a sip, “Why are you like this?”

“You love me, don’t even deny it.” He stated.

“You’re dumb, don’t even deny it.” She retorted.

He chuckled at her silly response, “I’m the dumb guy you’re going to marry in 3 years if neither of us find ourselves a significant other.”

“I forgot about that, why did we make that pact again?” She replied.

“I was getting dumped left, right, and centre, and your parents where on your back about getting married, still are.” He said, “Last time I was over having dinner at your house a few weeks ago before you started seeing Ned, they were convinced that we’d been secretly dating for years and asked me when I was ‘going to make an honest woman out of you’”

Arya buried her head into her hands “I keep telling them we aren’t together, but I can’t seem to convince them.” 

Gendry laughed “It’s cool, let them think what they want, besides, if we get married in three years it’ll be funny.” 

“Oh, they would be so smug about it.” Arya said.

“You’re right they would be, but they would think that we’ve been together for years,” he looked at her conspiratorially his fingers pointing at her then at himself, “only we would know we haven’t so that part will be funny.”

They both burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Just one more to go after this - my favourite chapter is the last one some *things* happen ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, or hit me up on the [Tumblr.](https://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Side note: I have no idea why the titles are so huge and I can't figure out how to make them not.

***

# Today- 1 Year before The Marriage Pact comes into effect.

***

“Thanks again for being my date to Jon’s wedding” Arya said. 

“No problem, I wasn’t going to ask anyone else.” He smiled, helping her get into the car as they were heading to the ceremony together. “At least this way I get to be on your table so I get to hear all the gossip first hand.”

She laughed, “There shouldn’t be too much gossip, everyone loves Ygritte and Jon together so it should be a drama free wedding.” 

“Yeah, but I’ll be with you so it will be fun.” He replied “Oh, you know what would be hilarious?” 

“What?” 

“We should pretend to be super together, keep your family guessing.” He said “Like a proper date would be. Last time your brothers sat me down to have a talk with me, they’re convinced we’re together just not telling anyone and they told me not to hurt you and all that. It took forever for them to believe me when I told them we were just friends.” 

“You’re right that would be hilarious, their faces would be priceless!” Arya agreed. “Let’s do it, you should hold my hand and like maybe if we dance you should kiss me or something to really bring it home.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it believable.” He said as they grinned at each other over their mischievousness. 

Gendry helped her out of the car and laced their fingers. They had always been touchy with each other so it’s not uncommon for them to hold hands but they were about to put one hell of show on. 

They got to their table, the rest of the family was already seated, Gendry kept their hands together on the table, his thumb slowly stroking her hand. Arya’s hand tingled at his touch like it always did, she’d never told him, but she’s been in love with him since forever, it had taken her ages to figure it out. And by the time she did she hadn’t wanted to jeopardize her friendship with him, he was too important to her. 

Gendry felt his stomach clench, he always felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he was touching Arya, really any time he was near her. He would never tell her this but she did things to him that he himself couldn’t fully comprehend. He’d had a crush on her forever and at this point he was pretty sure he was in love with her. This wedding was going kill him, why did he have that stupid idea, now they would have to act like a couple and he was probably going to die when they would go back to being just friends. 

He sometimes found himself wishing she wouldn’t find anyone until their marriage pact came into effect because then they could be together. He actually hasn’t seen anyone in years, every once in a while, he pretends to go on a date. He knows she hasn’t seen anyone since that one week when she had been dating that stupid Ned Dayne. 

The wedding slugs on, he remains by Arya’s side, touching her, sliding his hands over her thighs while they sit. Holding her close while they danced, placing small kisses on her neck. He felt like he was in heaven, and the way she was responding to him he almost believed it was real.

Her family were looking at them the whole time, giving them questioning looks. Her brothers looked like they were going to murder him. The family dinner tomorrow was going to be interesting as heck, they would have a lot of explaining to do. But that would be the fun part, when they tell the family that it was all an act. 

“I’m just going to use the bathroom,” Arya said, “Come with?” she asked sweetly. 

“Sure, love” he replied, her eyes flashed in warning at the nickname, he knew she didn’t like them, but he loved seeing her get riled up. Usually he was careful, only doing it every once in a while, but he had slipped up gotten too into being with her in the moment. 

She dragged him to the bathrooms in a quiet area with no one around, “wait here for me?” she asked outside the doors. 

“Of course,” he said and without thinking placed a soft kiss on her check and then realized there was no one around, he hadn’t done that for their little prank, he hadn’t done any of it for their prank.

She paused at the touch of his lips, looking up at him, even in her heals he was a whole head taller than her. Her grey eyes met his blue and something passed between them, an understanding of something that had been building since the first day they met. 

His lips crashed into hers, desperate for her and her alone. 

And she kissed him back, fiercely, frantic in her pursuit to remove any space between them. 

They broke apart suddenly, breathing hard, studying each other, Gendry’s eyes slipping uncontrollably towards her lips. 

A minute passed, but to them they had lived and died a thousand times.

Their lips found each other again, slower this time, they kissed, exploring each other. Arya’s hands slid through Gendry’s hair, pulling him closer to her.

Gendry’s hand gripped her ass and she moaned, her body glued to his. 

She pulled back a bit, tilting her head has she leans it against his forehead, “what are we doing?”

“I think,” he replied his voice hoarse, “I think they call this kissing.”

She broke into a grin “No shit.” 

“Yeah, for real, and I think, we should keep doing it.” His mouth chases hers as he places soft kisses everywhere he could reach. Her hands grasping his face softly, she thought this might be a dream but holding him centred her, like it always did.

“I’m not disagreeing,” she said and their lips met, it was like being whole. Gendry held her around the waist and turned them around, pushing her against the wall as their kiss turned hotter, more all-consuming. 

Gendry pulled away, allowing them to catch their breath. Just then, someone entered the alcove. 

They both looked in horror as Sansa studied their precarious situation. Suddenly they both jumped apart, furiously adjusting their clothes. 

“Sansa, um hey, how’s your evening?” Gendry said awkwardly. 

Sansa grinned, “Great, clearly yours is too?” she replied, “Please, don’t let me interrupt…” she said gliding towards the girl’s bathroom, almost giddy at the scene she had just witnessed. 

Arya looked at Gendry then at the door where Sansa had just disappeared. She grasped Gendry’s hand and squeezed, “We’ll talk in a minute, I just need to speak to Sansa real quick.” 

Gendry brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss there, “I’ll be here.” 

Arya glided into the bathroom, just as Sansa was exiting the stall, Sansa gave Arya a knowing smirk. “Glad you guys finally figured it out.” 

Arya looked uncomprehendingly at Sansa, “Figured what out?” 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet sister,” Sansa said, as she washed up and began to reapply her lipstick. “That you’re in love with each other.” 

Arya looked backward at the door where she knew Gendry was waiting for her, “I’m not sure he feels that…” Even though they had just had the hottest make out session of her life she wasn’t sure if they would ever do that again.

“Arya, that man has been in love with you for years, and I know you love him too. Anyone with eyes can see he loves you, that he would do absolutely anything for you. Trust me, I’ve seen you guys around each other.” 

“I can’t imagine my life without him, Sans” Arya said vulnerably, “What if it doesn’t work out?” 

“You can’t think like that, besides, it’s already like you guys are together, you spend all your time together, when was the last time either of you guys went on a date?” Sansa said logically, “The way you are around each other, it’s already like you’re an old married couple.” Arya chuckled. 

“I guess you’re right,” Arya said. 

“I always am, so go out there and get your man.” Sansa said. 

Arya smiled and hugged her sister, “Thanks Sansa.” 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone you guys are together because of me” She said, giddy with excitement. 

Arya rolled her eyes, walking out of the bathroom, back to Gendry. 

He was leaning casually against the wall, Sansa walked out behind her, giving them both a knowing look before heading back to the party. 

“So,” Arya started as she leaned against the wall next to him and looking toward him, he did the same. 

“So,” He whispered back, his mouth forming into a breath-taking smile. 

Arya took in a breath, “I like you,” she stated, “a lot.” 

Gendry’s eyes lit up, “I like you a lot too.” 

“I…I want to kiss you again” she continued. 

Gendry didn’t need any further invitation, their lips met, in a slow kiss that quickly became heated, they simply couldn’t help it. 

The broke apart, “Go out with me? On a date, a real date, just us?” he said. 

“Okay,” she said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

***

# 1 year later- Epilogue

*** 

Gendry opened the door for Arya, as she stepped out of the car, he grasped her hand in his. Holding the bags with their take-out food they walked towards their apartment building, they had moved in together a few months ago. They already spent most of their time together, it just made sense.

At the entry way of the apartment they dropped their extra bags and took off their coats. 

“I’ll set up the movie and put the food on the coffee table, you grab some plates and drinks.” Arya said. 

“You got it babe,” Gendry replied as he headed towards the kitchen and Arya to the living room, first putting on the movie then taking the food from the bags and opening the containers on the table. 

Gendry came in with the plates and helped her open the rest of the containers.

They sat down on the carpet, and began the movie. 

Half way through the movie, the food had been devoured and Arya was laying against Gendry on the couch, his arm around her, their legs tangled up together. 

“Want any desert?” Gendry asked. 

“You’re my favourite desert” she said smirking. 

“I know,” He said smugly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “But, there’s also chocolate cake…” 

“You plus chocolate cake, sounds like a dream night for me.” 

Gendry chuckled she was insatiable some times and he loved it, “_Coming_ right up.” 

Gendry came back with a small cake, he had picked up earlier in the day, and placed it down on the table, going on his knee. Arya thought he was merely getting closer to the table to cut the cake, but as Arya glanced at the cake, she saw it read “Marry Me?”

She looked down at Gendry on his knees, a ring in his hand as he looked at her questioningly. “7 Years ago, today, we made a pact, that we would get together if we didn’t find anyone by this time. Turns out I had already found the perfect person for me, you. I love you so much, nothing would mean anything without you by my side. This last year together, has been the best in my life. Marry me?” 

Arya slipped off the couch, on the ground in front of him, her hands going to his magnificent face, his electric blue eyes shined with sincerity and love. She placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. Pulling back to whisper “_yes._” 

Gendry grinned leaning his back against the couch and pulling Arya to straddle his lap. They continued kissing, Gendry could feel himself growing hard underneath her.

Arya pulled back and deliberately rolled her hips against his, moaning as she did so. 

“You enjoy torturing me too much,” he said breathless. 

She leaned in next to his ear and said “It’s not torture if you enjoy it.” He groaned and she sucked on his earlobe, traveling downward, peppering kisses along his neck. 

Suddenly she stopped, taking a moment to enjoy him like this. His hands roamed over body, “Don’t stop.” 

“I have an idea,” She stated, then turned towards the cake, using her hand to dig into the cake and grabbing a slice. Gendry looked at her in half horror half amusement. She took a bite, “Mmm… take off your shirt.” He did as he was told. 

Gendry leaned into her hand biting into the slice. She let him have a bite, then smeared the cake all over his face and chest. He chuckled, “I had a feeling you were going to do that.” 

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand towards his mouth, he sucked in a finger, groaning as he sucked the chocolate off, he did the same to her other fingers, taking his time and keeping his eyes on her steel grey ones. “My turn” she stated once he was done. 

She pushed him back and bent her head to his chest, slowly licking the cake off him. In seconds he was so hard it was painful and they were both still wearing too much clothes but at least she was wearing a skirt, so only the thin layer of her underwear was in the way. 

As if reading his mind, she leaned back a second and took off her shirt, she went back to licking him, her hands drifting lower to his crotch, unzipping his pants and taking out his cock. Her tongue was still all over his chest, her lips placing soft kisses there as she lapped up the pieces of cake and chocolate frosting, and occasionally biting his nipple as he squirmed underneath her. 

She rubbed her core against his cock through her already soaking underwear. 

“I need to be inside you baby,” He said groaning as she continued to tease him relentlessly. 

She finished off the last of the frosting, his fingers threaded into her hair bringing her head up to his face. He kissed her, tasting chocolate and cake, and _her_, he plunged his tongue into her mouth as she did the same to his.

His hand went lower, between their bodies, under her skirt and circled her clit through her panties. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” 

Arya moaned, “Always.” 

Gendry guided his cock to her entrance, moving her panties out of the way and slowly entered her. 

They looked at each other, “I love you.” Gendry said. 

Arya kissed him as she lowered herself completely on his shaft, pulling back to say “I love you too.” 

They began to rock into each other, moving faster as they closed in on their climax.

“Faster, oh god, go faster Gendry.” Arya got out between breaths. 

Gendry groaned as Arya came apart around him, screaming his name. He followed shortly after, whispering a stream of barely audible words about how amazing Arya was. 

They collapsed on the floor on top of each other, Arya’s head on his chest and his arms her waist. 

“That cake was _tasty_ by the way,” Arya whispered.

“Watching you eat cake off my chest was pretty hot not going to lie,” Gendry said chuckling. 

Arya laughed along with, “that’s probably why it was so good.” 

“You do always say I’m a whole snack and all that,” Gendry teased. 

“You _are_!” She replied.

They murmured sweet things to each other until they fell asleep in each other’s arms on the floor, not a care in the world so long as they were with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that last chapter, I certainly did. 
> 
> Hope that photoset makes sense now :P it had a lot of teasers. 
> 
> Let me know what you think or pop over and say hi on [Tumblr.](https://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
